Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-122984 (Patent Document 1) describes a technique of injecting a resin while clamping a base material carrying a semiconductor chip by a mold having an elastic film attached thereto, as a manufacturing method for a flow sensor in which a flow detecting unit that detects a flow of a gas (air) is partially exposed from a sealing body.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-74713 (Patent Document 2) describes a technique of clamping a component by a mold having a mold-releasing film sheet attached thereto and injecting a resin, as a manufacturing method for a semiconductor package.